


Where'd The Hours Go?

by C4pricornC4ts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, College AU, DadSchlatt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Law student Quackity, Lunch Club - Freeform, Ram family, Toddler Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4pricornC4ts/pseuds/C4pricornC4ts
Summary: “Sir, a toddler is a lot to take on. Not to mention he’s going to need even more care to help him recover from two years in a bad home. You should consider taking a day to think it over.”“He’s my kid, just tell me what to do or sign. Please.” The back of his head collides with the wall and he closes his eyes. He has to at least try.--------------------------Or; Schlatt finds out he has a two year old son, and Quackity is about to win friend of the year.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. But I am back and with a 4-6 chapter dadschlatt au!
> 
> Warnings for; Alcohol, Implied Child Neglect, Swearing

Schlatt had always been a bit of a mess. He went to messy parties with even messier people. Specifically the group he filmed videos with, the self-appointed ‘Lunch-Club.’ He didn’t mind being a mess, not knowing what he did the night before, waking up in someone else’s room, he never really cared. 

So here he is for what feels like the hundredth time, drunk and strung across his friend Charlie’s weird tree pillow. Laughing harder than he should at another one of Charlie’s bad puns. 

They’re playing a game of jackbox and Schlatt can no longer keep the words in focus long enough to read. He ends up just typing in something random and lying down. 

His turn comes around and everyone shoots him a concerned look when they see his submission. Ted nudges his shoulder. 

“Schlatt what the hell does SRHBF even mean?” 

“Figure it out Ted, I shouldn’t have to give you all the answers.” He pauses to think and everyone stifles a laugh but waits patiently to hear what else Schlatt is gonna say. “You’re smart, not smarter than me… but smart.” 

“Smart enough to know Stal is a good music disc.” 

“You take that back.” He goes to get up, his hand sliding across the floor. It’s harder to stand than it should be. 

“Or what?” Ted gets up and crosses his arms, standing over Schlatt who’s still kneeling on the floor. 

“I-I’ll fight you.” He reaches his arm out to try and push himself off the floor and sighs when he can’t do it. “Later. Is it always hard to stand? How are you doing it so easy? Is it the glass?” He reaches his hand up and grabs Ted’s glasses. 

Charlie gets up off the couch next and takes Ted’s glasses from Schlatt. “Alright grandpa let’s get you to bed.” 

Charlie helps Schlatt stand up and Ted puts his glasses back on and grabs his other arm. 

“I’m not that old, I can-” He jerks his arm out of Charlie’s grasp. “I can walk.”

The shorter throws up his arms in mock defense and rolls his eyes, but stays close incase Schlatt does fall. 

He manages to stay upright the whole two block walk to his apartment. Though he leans heavily on Ted.  
He’s laughing at the way his breath clouds in the cold but stops when they start dragging him up the stairs. Schlatt hates living on the fourth story. 

He loses his grip on the rail. “Charlie, Charles slow down I can’t- oh fuck.” He falls up the stairs. 

Charlie realizes Schlatt is no longer behind him and hurries back to him, Ted just laughs from the top of the staircase. Doubled over while Schlatt glares at him. 

“I hope you remember all this in the morning.” 

He gets up with the help of Charlie and the rail before stumbling past Ted to shakily grab his keys out of his pocket to unlock the apartment door. Practically falling against it as it swung open. 

He breathes out a sigh of relief, happy to finally be home. Smiling, he turns to the pair. “Same thing tomorrow night? I’ll bring… something, probably.” 

“You won’t ever want to do that again when you feel the migraine from it tomorrow.” Ted laughs. 

“Bull. Shit.” 

Ted closes his door for him and Charlie hurriedly tells him to “Put a painkiller and some water by your bed! Sober you will be grateful!” 

His friends can be a lot, but sometimes they give good advice. It’s usually a good idea to take Charlie’s advice, so he opens the cabinet for a cup. 

He opens the fridge and pulls out the container of filtered water and, with minimal spill, pours himself a glass. 

He wants to turn off the kitchen lights but with the way the wall was moving he wasn’t sure he should bother. Instead just opting to go to bed, throwing his jeans and shirt on the floor and practically falling on the twin bed he had stowed in the corner. 

He finally gets comfortable when his phone rings from his jean pocket on the floor. Assuming it's just a spam call or Quackity wanting to do a late night stream, he leaves it to ring. 

The problem is once the ringing finally stops, it starts again. Whoever this was must really need him. 

So he gets up reluctantly and uncovers his phone from the pile on the floor. Answering it without even checking the ID. Which is never a good decision. “Mm’ hello?”

“Hi, this is the department of social services calling. Is this Mr. J. Schlatt?” 

“Yeah that’s- uh me.” He drags his hand down his face in embarrassment. He really wasn’t in a good place to have a professional call right now. 

“I’m sorry to call this late but we have custody of your toddler son, Tubbo Miller.” 

“You got the wrong number, I don’t have any kids.” He sits on the edge of his bed, feeling nauseous. 

“It’s your name in his files, and this is the number the mother gave us for you. I’m sorry if this is a bit of a shock but we need you to make a decision. Tubbo’s mother, Amy Miller can no longer maintain custody of the child due to severe negligence.” 

He hasn’t heard from Amy in years. Not since they woke up in the same bed. Schlatt mumbles out a quick, “Hold on.” before going to vomit everything that could have possibly been in his stomach. Thankful the phone had a mute button. 

He’s coughing and wiping his mouth with a washcloth when he unmutes himself. Choosing to stay on the cold bathroom floor for the rest of the phone call. And maybe the night. “I- I yeah we- he’s my kid. I just didn’t know he was… born?” 

“Then this is probably quite a shock to you.” 

“Probably?” 

“Let me tell you your options; we can put him in the system, until someone can adopt him. Or I can come over and we can discuss you getting custody. Neither of these choices make you a bad parent, and you don’t have to decide right now-” 

“Are you fuckin’ kidding? I’m his, he’s my boy. I want custody, just tell me what I need to do.” He feels rude for interrupting her, since she sounds so nice over the phone. 

“Sir, a toddler is a lot to take on. Not to mention he’s going to need even more care to help him recover from two years in a bad home. You should consider taking a day to think it over.” 

“He’s my kid, just tell me what to do or sign. Please.” The back of his head collides with the wall and he closes his eyes. He has to at least try. 

“I’ll come over in two days for a house inspection then. I’d advise you get supplies and start baby proofing the house till then. And don’t worry, most people in your situation do end up with custody”

“I can do that. Thanks.” 

He can hear sniffling in the background, the lady’s voice getting further away as she shushes what Schlatt can only assume is Tubbo gently.  
“I’ll send you a text confirming everything in the morning. Get some rest while you can, toddlers won’t let you.” 

He laughs weakly, trying not to throw up again as he hangs up the phone and goes through his contacts to call Quackity. Though the younger played a loud and chaotic persona, he gave surprisingly good advice. And that’s what Schlatt needed right now. 

Thankfully he isn’t streaming when he answers, as Schlatt doesn’t need the whole world knowing he has a kid when he hasn’t had time to process it himself. 

“What type of shit do babies need?” 

There’s a pause on the other side of the line, Schlatt holds the phone far away from him and waits. 

“WHAT?” Quackity shouts, his voice breaking up through the phone. 

“Apparently I’m a fuckin’ dad now, what type of shit do babies need?” He knows he should elaborate more but he's exhausted at this point.

“It’s way too late for this. I’ll be there in the morning, and you better explain yourself, Schlatt.” 

“Let yourself in, keys are under the mat.”

“Spare no detail, I gotta know exactly how big Schlatt has a little kid.”

With that Schlatt laughs and hangs up without saying goodbye. Quackity never cared if he hung up abruptly. 

He passes out on the bathroom floor, not even bothering to turn off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Schlatt wakes up to a pounding headache and a very unimpressed Quackity standing over him in the doorway. 

“Schlatt.” Quackity turns off the light after seeing the other flinch at his voice. They’ve done this before, the whole waking up hungover Schlatt thing wasn’t new to either of them. 

“Yeah?” 

“Why the hell are you on the bathroom floor?” 

He rolls his eyes and gets up with minimal struggle. Brushing past Quackity to his room. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” He knows he’s succeeded in deflecting the question when Quackity just laughs and drops it. 

After he takes the painkillers by his bed and chugs the cup of water, he turns around and goes to the kitchen where Quackity is already pulling out the ingredients for pancakes.

Schlatt sits at the table, laying his head down and trying to block out the light. He swears he’ll never drink again but he knows it’s a lie. 

“So what was up with that phone call last night? Were you just really drunk or did you seriously knock someone up?” 

“No it was serious, he’s two and in foster care.” 

“Damn someone hid a kid from you for two years? I’m impressed they didn’t say anything.” 

He moves his arms away from his face and watches as Quackity dramatically flips one of the pancakes as high as he can. Cheering when it lands back in the pan. 

“Holy fuck did you see that? I am so cool.” He looks away from the stove to smile at Schlatt, who tries to smile back but the headache makes it difficult. 

“It’d be really cool of you to come to the store with me and help me buy baby shit.” 

“Breakfast first, dad shit second.” 

Quackity puts a plate down in front of him minutes later. Sitting down across from him and drenching his stack in syrup before sliding the bottle over to Schlatt. 

“That’s so gross.” 

“You’re fuckin’ gross.” Quackity laughs through a mouth full of pancakes. 

Schlatt takes a few bites of his after putting on a much more reasonable amount of syrup. He’s not very hungry after last night. 

So he leaves Quackity to finish his plate and goes to get ready. Grabbing his wallet and putting on his shoes, before waiting on Quackity to join him by the front door. 

Schlatt doesn’t have a car since he doesn’t really need one, all his friends were in walking distance and his part-time job was only a block away. It’s times like this he wishes he did however, because Quackity was a terrible driver. He often wonders if that's why the younger one was studying to be a lawyer, to get himself out of traffic court. 

After a car ride that only makes his headache worse, Quackity parks in front of a Target and turns off the engine. 

They go to the baby section and Quackity immediately starts looking at all the clothes. Leaving Schlatt to grab the more important things. 

He gets two sippy cups, and a pack of pacifiers. Did two year olds need pacifiers? Couldn’t hurt he supposes as he tosses the duck themed ones in the cart. He picks out anything with ducks on it, knowing it would make Quackity happy.

Sure enough, the duck does the same. Coming back with duck covered baby towels and little overalls with a duck on the front pocket. 

“It’s necessary that a toddler has duck clothes, trust me on this one Schlatt.” 

“The overalls are really cute, but I don’t think that’s true.” Quackity puts the outfits in the cart and runs off again to get who knows what. The sizes range slightly because they’ve never seen Tubbo which means Schlatt is sure he’ll be back to return some of this. He hopes he doesn’t have to return it all.

He picks a crib that matches the dark wood of his own bed and dresser. Before going to look for some small sheets and blankets. It got cold in his New York apartment. 

Quackity brings back a few more outfits and some toys that didn’t seem too noisy. Schlatt grabs a minecraft bee on their way to the front of the store as a welcoming gift for the kid.

“Oh god it’s gonna look so bad if I have to return all of this.” 

“Relax man if we build that whole ass crib they’re gonna hand you the kid immediately. What other qualifications could you possibly need?” 

Schlatt scoffs and pushes him gently, keeping one hand on the cart as they wait in line. “I’m pretty sure there’s more to toddlers than sleeping, like eating and… shit.” 

“Whatever smartass, help me put all this on the conveyor.” 

They do just that, leaving the box with the unassembled crib in the cart, no way were either of them picking that up. Schlatt pays and they load it all into Quackity’s car with minimal argument. 

The two manage to bring it all into Schlatt’s apartment with two trips, Quackity is put incharge of the toys and Schlatt is in the open kitchen washing out the new utensils. 

Once he’s finished with the last sippy cup he goes to take the box with the crib into the extra bedroom but is stopped by Quackity putting a hand on the box. 

“Nope, that’s my room now. The crib goes in yours.” 

“Quack you don’t live here dumbass.” He sighs, dragging a hand down his face. 

“I’m moving in, I’ve decided.” Quackity starts pushing the box across the hall to Schlatt’s room. 

“Where’s my say in this?” 

“You gonna say no?” Quackity looks back at him with the most smug face ever, as if he knows exactly what Schlatt will say. He always does. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever said no to you actually. Even though that usually ends badly for both of us.” 

The ram rolls his eyes and Quackity makes a tsk sound with his tongue, Schlatt running ahead of him to try and clean up his room before they put more in it. 

Neither of them were great builders, their minecraft bases could attest to that. So after several youtube videos they finally manage a base. 

“Can’t you call, a- a crib builder or something?” Quackity sighs and lays down, making a big show of dropping the screwdriver in his hand. 

“Do you want a drink? We only have the rails left and that seems simple enough.” He gets up with a grunt, flinching when his knee pops. 

“Do you have caprisuns?” The duck pops back into a sitting position at the promise of a drink. 

“If you didn’t finish them last weekend then yeah.” He leaves Quackity and pads out to the kitchen, grabbing alcohol for himself and a caprisun for Quackity. Their drink choices were one of the several things that made them so different. If they could refrain from arguing in front of Tubbo, their differences might make him a balance of the two. 

Schlatt hoped the kid would catch on to their good traits. Though sparse, Schlatt and Quackity had at least a few the toddler could copy. 

Do toddlers even copy people?

He tosses Quackity the caprisun and sits down, trying not to spit out his drink when Quackity punches the air because the flavor is his favorite. 

They manage to finish the crib after another hour and two drinks later, well, Schlatt does. Quackity passes out on Schlatt’s bed 30 minutes in. 

So he pushes the crib against the wall across from his bed and flops down next to Quackity, causing the younger to startle awake and hit Schlatt on the chest. 

“What- Oh, you’re done?” 

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” He teases. 

“Oh fuck off! I need extra sleep so I can pass law school.” 

They laugh and Quackity lays back on the bed, shoulders pushing against Schlatt. 

“Thanks.” He blurts out, and immediately cringes at how genuine he sounds. 

“For what?” Quackity moves to lie on his side, facing Schlatt. 

“What do you mean ‘For what?’ For helping me with this baby shit!”

“The baby should be the one to thank me for not letting you kill him somehow.” 

Schlatt scoffs and pushes him off the bed, Quackity letting out a surprised yell as he falls on the small space between the bed and the crib. Schlatt’s room really wasn’t made for two. 

“Goodnight Q, don’t let the bedbugs bite.” 

“You have bedbugs?” 

“It’s just a say- just go to your room, we have to be up too early for me to deal with this.” Seriously why did the email say the social worker would be here at 7am? He was lucky Quackity didn’t have class tomorrow. 

He hopes they pass the inspection, they did not just build that crib for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Quackity and Jschlatt will not end up together in this fic, all flirting between them is the same level as they do in real life or less. Everything is platonic. :) <3
> 
> Other characters tagged come in on chapter 2 and onwards. 
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr/Wattpad: @c4pricornc4ts


End file.
